dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
Motion JPEGS
This page covers all of the Max-Ex era background movies. This page is divided into 13 groups (ja, jb, jc, jd, je, jf, jk, jm, jp, jr, js, jt, and ju), based off of the (closest thing to) names Konami left on the discs. Choose a group to see details about the movie, including it's animated thumbnail, it's type (short (40 frames), normal (80 frames), ping pong (160 frames), long (160 frames), etc.), what mix it appeared on, what the movie shows, the songs it appears on, and related videos. ja This group contains Max1 movies, including movies from FLASH IN THE NIGHT, exotic ethnic, and TWILIGHT ZONE (R-C Extended Club MIX). jb This group contains Extreme movies, including movies that recycle elements from DDR 1stMIX to DDR 5thMIX, movies made for Dance Dance Revolution (song), the chase movies, the SAKURA and GRADUATION ~Sorezore no Ashita~ movies, and the Dance Dance Revolution Arcade Fusion movies. jc This group contains more Extreme movies, such as the anthropomorphic TVs movies, the ferris wheel used in MOBO☆MOGA, the TwinBee ~Generation X~ movies, the street movies, the Gamelan de Couple cactus movies, etc. jd This group contains Max1 movies, including the GHOSTS (VINCENT DE MOOR REMIX) movies, some hearts movies, and the zoo puzzle movie. je This group contains Max1 and Max2 movies. Examples include TELEPHONE OPERATOR (Club MIX) movies, i feel... movies, and TSUGARU movies. jf This group contains movies from all mixes, but mostly Max1. Max1 examples include the famous blue squares movie, more GHOSTS (VINCENT DE MOOR REMIX) movies, the blue rings movies, PARANOiA‎ movies, dancing DDR characters movies, and JUSTIFY MY LOVE movies. Max2 examples include the ever snow movies. Extreme examples includes the 1998 robot movies. jk This group contains Max1 movies. It only includes the Riyu/true... movies. jm This group contains a large mix of movies. Examples are the Burning Heat! (3 Option Mix) movies, the spinning cubes movies, the Witch Doctor (Giant Toons Version) movies, the Sweet Sweet Love Magic movies, the ABSOLUTE cards movies, and the infamous hardcore washables movies (used in CAN'T STOP FALLING IN LOVE (SPEED MIX) video script in Dancing Stage EuroMIX2). jp This group contains more Max1 movies. It includes the dancing Alice team movies, the pink film strip movies, star movies, and the zooming rings movie. jr This group contains even more Max1 movies, plus some Dancing Stage EuroMIX2 movies. Examples is the spinning orange text movie, Secret Rendevous movies, the groove/jazz movies (Wheel of Forture movie, Piano movie, etc.), the tropical movies, the CARIBBEAN QUEEN, and Do It Right movies. js This group contains Max2 movies. It includes psychedelic CGI kaleidoscopic movies, such as the colorful crystals movie, the purple and orange kaleidoscope movie, and the disco speakers movie. jt This group contains Max1 movies, which is mostly text graphic movies. ju This group contains mostly Max2 movies. Extreme's DAIKENKAI is included, as is the spikeball movies in MAX 300 from Max1. The Max2 movies include the Spin the Disc movies, more Secret Rendevous movies, the LONG TRAIN RUNNIN' movies, and the long cyan cubes movies in Do It Right. Miscellaneous This group contains movies that do not have known names. (So far, there are around 18.)